The Paladin of the Gray Rose
Bonnie Parker & Clyde Barrow (燕青) are the Paladins of the Gray Rose. Their Sovereign is Henry Bradley; the Gray Rose of Desire. They both excel in both Speed and Strength Magic. They represent Henry's want in having his own desire to live his life the way he wants too; to have his own self greed. Appearance Bonnie takes on the appearance of a young, tall woman with large breasts and an alluring figure from when she was younger alive before she died. She has short violet hair with long strands on each side of her face that curl up and around to resemble her tail when summoned. The bauble she wears in her cat form can be seen below her neck. She has a set of purple cat-like ears with pink tips instead of human ears, which are initially hidden by her hat. Her black witch's hat coils around at the end and retains her bright yellow cat eyes. She also has a curled up purple cat tail that resembles her cat form one. Her lips are curled like the shape of a "3" to represent those of a cat. She also has two little sharp fangs in her mouth in human form like a cat's. She dresses in many types of revealing clothing such as tank tops and bikinis, but her signature witch outfit consists of a black-blue dress that shows off her shoulders and wraps around her neck, long, open sleeves that reveal her hands and shoulders, a short skirt with a white frill and long high-heeled boots that curl upwards at the toes. When summoned, she keeps her hat and boots but switches her dress for a black-blue bikini top under a similar-colored coat with a fur collar, and matching shorts. The coat's bottom hem is notably short, ending just below her breasts, exposing her stomach and lower back. Clyde is a highly attractive young man with a well-muscled build with black pants tight on the knees and matching shoes, an opened shirt showing his bare toned chest. His witch hat remains but it is shorter, more like a top hat or a fedora but the top still has the curly tip. The bauble on his chest that resembles his cat collar has now turned into a necklace. He has also got a belt and a second, thin belt hanging down to his left hip. Clyde is one of the taller Paladin's and uses it to his advantage in when teasing Gil. Personalities Clyde & Bonnie both have near the same personality. Seeing how great they both clicked and worked with one another when they were alive. They're both very good at understanding other people and even showing kindness to others who are troubled or need help. Though, they are is always looking for some fun, whether it is harmless or not. Playful and fun-loving, they are quite an affable person. They're well endowed, which is used when they flirt with either Drake or Kanzo, usually by appearing out of their paladin form in little to no clothing. Neither of them has no shame in exposing either of their naked bodies in the presence of anyone near, exemplified by when Bonnie pulls down her towel in front of Henry and Kida's guests when they both appeared out of nowhere. This is most likely due to the fact that, in their paladin form, they're always naked. The two enjoy picking on any of the Paladin's or Rose's, but their main victim of true is Henry. The poor lad always suffering because of Bonnie's nudity. History On this day in 1934, notorious criminals Bonnie Parker and Clyde Barrow are shot to death by Texas and Louisiana state police while driving a stolen car near Sailes, Louisiana. Bonnie Parker met the charismatic Clyde Barrow in Texas when she was 19 years old and her husband (she married when she was 16) was serving time in jail for murder. Shortly after they met, Barrow was imprisoned for robbery. Parker visited him every day and smuggled a gun into prison to help him escape, but he was soon caught in Ohio and sent back to jail. When Barrow was paroled in 1932, he immediately hooked up with Parker, and the couple began a life of crime together. After they stole a car and committed several robberies, Parker was caught by the police and sent to jail for two months. Released in mid-1932, she rejoined Barrow. Over the next two years, the couple teamed with various accomplices to rob a string of banks and stores across five states–Texas, Oklahoma, Missouri, New Mexico, and Louisiana. To law enforcement agents, the Barrow Gang–including Barrow’s childhood friend, Raymond Hamilton, W.D. Jones, Henry Methvin, Barrow’s brother Buck and his wife Blanche, among others–were cold-blooded criminals who didn’t hesitate to kill anyone who got in their way, especially police or sheriff’s deputies. Among the public, however, Parker and Barrow’s reputation as dangerous outlaws was mixed with a romantic view of the couple as “Robin Hood”-like folk heroes. Their fame was increased by the fact that Bonnie was a woman–an unlikely criminal–and by the fact that the couple posed for playful photographs together, which were later found by police and released to the media. Police almost captured the famous duo twice in the spring of 1933, with surprise raids on their hideouts in Joplin and Platte City, Missouri. Buck Barrow was killed in the second raid, and Blanche was arrested, but Bonnie and Clyde escaped once again. In January 1934, they attacked the Eastham Prison Farm in Texas to help Hamilton break out of jail, shooting several guards with machine guns and killing one. Texan prison officials hired a retired Texas police officer, Captain Frank Hamer, as a special investigator to track down Parker and Barrow. After a three-month search, Hamer traced the couple to Louisiana, where Henry Methvin’s family lived. Before dawn on May 23, Hamer and a group of Louisiana and Texas lawmen hid in the bushes along a country road outside Sailes. When Parker and Barrow appeared, the officers opened fire, killing the couple instantly in a hail of bullets. All told, the Barrow Gang was believed responsible for the deaths of 13 people, including nine police officers. Parker and Barrow are still seen by many as romantic figures, however, especially after the success of the 1967 film Bonnie and Clyde, starring Faye Dunaway and Warren Beatty. Relationships Henry Bradley Henry is nothing short but the two's punching bag. Usually harassing him with their bodies or saying barash things to him; causing Henry to have a nose bleed and usually pass out in the corner. Though, they are very supportive of their Rose, always encouraging him to try for himself and do better. Drake Bonnie is very calm and collective, usually her own woman; doing as she pleases without anyone telling her so, but whenever she sees Drake. She madly blushes and gets utterly gushy by being just mere feet close to him. Clyde usually harasses her until she's whining at Henry to send her back to the Celestial Plane. Vessels Three Wishes Fairy Harp Rose Equip Noble Phantasm Tri-Star Amore Mio *Bonnie & Clyde's Noble Phantasm, they can only use it when given the permission of their Sovereign, Kida, and the Celestial Force itself since it uses up a lot of Reitasu. *Usually, the Rose of their Master and Kida is both often left weak because the Paladin uses their Master's Reitasu. *In which, Bonnie & Clyde use their love of one another during their previous lives. *An arrow fired with Bonnie's power of love towards Clyde vise versa. Because it is shot together with exuberant love, it exerts tremendous damage and maximum confusion on the target. *The bright gray beam is shot out of their pointer fingers as the duo stands side by side. Trivia *They both like to talk in 3rd person. *They're the only Paladin's to be summoned in pairs. *Though, Henry doesn't think they're a good fit for him. Grim assures they are because though they did murder, they did not in vain; only to kill when needed to give to the poor. *Since they died before their favorite holiday, Halloween, they both choose to wear witch costumes in order to still celebrate in the afterlife. **However, this makes Circe and Abigail angry because they are true witches. *